Caleb Shield
Damian Caleb Shield is a half-breed offspring of a mortal, Derek Shield and a Manticore. His mother mated with his father in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. She then tried to kill his father, though he managed to escape. He managed to escape and get his son back with the help of the Charmed Ones- Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. History |-|Birth= Damien Caleb Shield was born on July 19th, 2003 to Derke Shield and a female Manticore. His mother mated with his father, Derek Shield in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. He would look mortal and have a half human/mortal side. But also have a demonic side that would blend in with other Manticores like him and other demons down in The Underworld. Once she had concieved her the child she wanted she then tried to kill Derek, though he managed to escape, to try and find a way to get his son back. So he could have his child from his mother. |-|2003= His Moth's Death After giving birth to him, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. In her pack with multiple other Manticores like her and Caleb. She planned on rasing him evil and away from his father. Since she originally planned on killing Derek after she concieved Caleb. So she could have him embrace his demonic side rather than his human side. Except to concieve a child with a mortal to continue on his species. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters, until they figured out what to do with him. Reunited with Derek At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be molded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in The Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible. |-|2004= In mid 2004, Caleb and his father moved down the street from the manor. Once the Halliwell's found out him and Wyatt became clsoe friends again. His father soon open up an auto body shop and went into business with his older brother, David Shield. Who already owned a car dealership store. While his father was at work Piper and her two sisters, Phoebe and Paige would watch him at the manor. A few months later a new family moved in next door to the Halliwell Manor. A couple and five year old little boy boy and a few month old daughter. |-|2009-2011= Getting a Step-Mother and Sister In 2009, when Caleb was six years old his father began dating Ava Nicolae. Which soon turned into more than expected. They were married in December of 2010. After Ava and Derek got married she decided he wanted to adopt Caleb. To make it official that they were all a family. During Ava and Derek's honeymoon Caleb stayed at the Manor with Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Since they were family friends of Dereks'. Since all of the things they have done for Derek and Caleb. Besides Caleb was great friends with there three children; Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Nine months after there honemoon Caleb became a big brother to his new baby sister, Lydia Darlene Shield. |-|2016= Getting Trapped in the Nothing In January of 2013 Melinda and Caleb were in the living room of the Manor Wyatt and Chris went upstairs. But before they got back Caleb heard the Devil's Cord, out of curiousity Melinda followed after him. Both ended up getting pulled into the ice cream truck by the ice cream man. When Piper and Leo realized they were gone Piper started freaking out. She called her sisters over to hel find them. Then Phoebe had a premonition them getting sucked into the ice cream truck. The Charmed Ones tracked down the truck. Once they found it Leo went into the truck to get them out. Both were alright but a little shook up from the experience. When Derek picked Caleb up Piper told him about what happened. He understood it happened because of who his son is. But still wouldn't change anything about him. 'Forever Charmed' |-|Pre-Series= |-|Season 1 Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch parts of the body out in an elastic fashion. Manticores can stretch out their tongues to sense. *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to travel extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport from place to place in a shimmmering and fading manner. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Other Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possessed enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) ''and magic from other magical beings and demons. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Romantic Life During his teenage years Caleb dated a lot. That was until... 'Melinda Halliwell' : ''Main Article: Melinda Halliwell and Caleb Shield '' When Caleb was younger he developed a crush on his best friends younger sister, who also happened to be his younger sister's friend, Melinda. He tried to ignore his feelings but evey time he would see her all he wanted to do is things he knew Wyatt wouldn't like. Caleb knew he had to get over it so he started dating other girls to get his mind off of her. Besides he think she only sees him as another brother. Though the two are still pretty close and trust each other. They know they can count on each other. 'Other Relationships''' Family Tree Notes *He is the second half-demon the Halliwell have been close to, the first being Cole Turner when he was good but then turned out to be evil. *He is the second infant the sisters have temporarily taken care of, after Matthew van Lewen and before Ramon. Little Caleb 633px-Baby.jpg|Piper, Phoebe, and Paige find the baby 628px-6x09P16.png 629px-6x09P12.png|Baby Caleb in Wyatt's play pen 629px-6x09P13.png|baby Wyatt orbs into the play pen with baby Caleb 631px-6x09P19.png|Baby Caleb shimmering out 632px-6x09P20.png|Baby Caleb shimmering in 627px-6x09P21.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back out 630px-6x09P22.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back in 629px-6x09P25.png|Baby Caleb shimmering next to baby Wyatt 629px-6x09P26.png|Baby Caleb using his sonic scream 630px-6x09P28.png|Baby Wyatt uses his force field to protect baby Caleb 629px-6x09P30.png|Piper tries to blow up "the beat" to protect the babies 630px-6x09P74.jpg|Baby Caleb shimmer-fades out when playing peek-a-boo with Piper 628px-6x09P78.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back in 628px-6x09P79.png|baby Caleb shimmering out of baby Wyatt's play pen 629px-6x09P80.png|Baby Caleb shimmering into his stroller CalebShield2004.jpg|Caleb in the summer of 2004 Toddler-Damien-Caleb-Shield.jpg|Baby Caleb at his uncles graduation baby-Caleb-Shield.jpg|Baby Caleb Shield Toddler-Caleb.jpg|Baby Caleb Caleb-Shield-2009.jpg|Little Caleb Shield CalebLydia-2013.jpg|Young Caleb with his sister Caleb-8th-Grade-Yearbook-Picture.jpg|Caleb's 8th grade yearbook picture Cal-Yearbook-2016.jpg|Caleb in the 8th grade helping with the yearbook Caleb-Yearbook-Picture.jpg|Caleb's yearbook pricture tumblr_mpn851OKij1rtyf8xo1_500.jpg|Teenage Caleb in his car tumblr_mnmtyqBNfk1sns7hqo8_1280.jpg|Teenage Caleb on the phone 1365355301.jpg|Teenage Caleb 1365355328.jpg|Teenage Caleb having lunch with Melinda 1365355333.jpg|Teenage Caleb talking to Melinda 1365355341.jpg|Teenage Caleb talking to Melinda 000078.jpg|Teenage Caleb taking a break from the body shop and hanging out with Brandon Teenage_Caleb.jpg|Teenage Caleb at school Teen_Caleb_About_To_Get_Into_A_Fight.jpg|Teenage Caleb about to get into a fight at school Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Manticore Category:Magical Beings Category:Caleb Shield